Elincia/Supports
With Ike C Support *'Ike:' Is there something wrong, Princess? *'Elincia:' Oh...my lord Ike. I was getting prepared for battle, but... I'm having a hard time attaching this scabbard to my belt. *'Ike:' Hmm...let me see. Ah...here's the problem. The buckle on the scabbard isn't fastened. There's a little trick to this. Don't move for a second. ... All right. That should do it! *'Elincia:' Thank you. I just can't seem to do anything right. I can't even get myself ready for battle! Everyone else is all suited up. *'Ike:' Everyone here was the same way when they first started. In fact, it wasn't all that long ago when I was having a hard time fastening my scabbard... *'Elincia:' Really? *'Ike:' That's right. But my father drilled me hard and tested my swordsmanship and survival skills before I could eat breakfast. We come from different worlds, Princess. *'Elincia:' So that's how you learned so much... *'Ike:' Well, you don't need to practice so hard. You weren't born to be a mercenary like the rest of us war dogs. You'll just get yourself killed if you jump into this rough and nasty war unprepared. *'Elincia:' I understand... *'Ike:' Just don't worry about it. There's no shame in asking for help from the rest of us. We'll be there to back you up. *'Elincia:' Thank you, my lord Ike. *'Ike:' Anytime, Princess Elincia. B Support *'Ike:' Princess Elincia? You're still here? *'Elincia:' Oh, my lord Ike. W-well, I was getting a little practice in. I don't want to be a burden to everyone else. *'Ike:' Wouldn't it be better to have a training partner? *'Elincia:' I'd feel guilty asking someone to train with me. It would be a waste of time... I am no match for their skill. *'Ike:' I meant what I said earlier... About not hesitating to ask for help? But I guess you decided to ignore me. *'Elincia:' N-no, no...it's not like that at all. I heard what you said, but I still feel so... *'Ike:' I know how powerless and frustrated you must feel. It was a terrifying feeling when I discovered my father had left me in command of the Greil Mercenaries. *'Elincia:' ... *'Ike:' But there's a huge difference between inheriting a country and a band of mercenaries, isn't there? *'Elincia:' Not at all... You're absolutely right. It's hard...knowing what kind of responsibility I have, and just how unsuited I am to take it. *'Ike:' Over the last year, I learned a lot from all those battles... Mostly, I learned that there are many things I can't do on my own. Everything I achieved was possible only because of the people around me. I trust them completely. And I'm not ashamed to ask for help. That goes for you, too.You're not alone. *'Elincia:' That's a great way to look at it. Thank you! A Support *'Elincia:' ... *'Ike:' We finally reach the capital tomorrow. *'Elincia:' Yes... *'Ike:' How are you feeling about it? *'Elincia:' More than a little anxious... But... We've finally made it. I'm home. More than anything, I feel relief. *'Ike:' You've grown strong, Princess. *'Elincia:' That's only because I had such a great role model. *'Ike:' Hah! I think you meant to say bad role model, right? By the way, do you remember what you said to me on the southern sea? *'Elincia:' W-what did I say? Hopefully, it was nothing too embarrassing. *'Ike:' You said, "Give them a sound thrashing!" *'Elincia:' Oh...er...that? That was...um... I was trying to fit in, my lord Ike. To be rough and capable like the rest of you. *'Ike:' You caught me off guard with that one. *'Elincia:' Hee hee! It brings back memories. *'Elincia:' When I fled the capital and was told about Crimea's defeat in Gallia... I prepared myself to live in crushing, colorless despair for the rest of my days. But when I look back, I can see there were some warm rays of hope...poking through. *'Ike:' You're right... *'Elincia:' Tomorrow, I will face King Daein and reclaim Crimea...or die in the attempt. It is the only thing on my mind. *'Ike:' You employed me as a mercenary. I'll give you your money's worth! ...No. It means more than that... To my last breath, I will do all that I can to ensure your dream...Elincia. *'Elincia:' Oh, Ike... With Geoffrey C Support *'Geoffrey:' Are you looking for someone, Your Highness? *'Elincia:' Geoffrey. I'm glad you're here. *'Geoffrey:' Is there anything I can do for you? *'Elincia:' Yes, actually.I have a small favor to ask of you. *'Geoffrey:' Ask anything of me, Your Highness, and I shall make it so. *'Elincia:' Really? You would do anything? *'Geoffrey:' Anything at all. *'Elincia:' Well, then here goes... Geoffrey...I need you to leave me alone while I fight on the battlefield. *'Geoffrey:' What?! Without protection? But, you know that is the one thing I cannot-- *'Elincia:' I don't want to hear any objections. This is...an order.You must obey. *'Geoffrey:' But...Princess Elincia... B Support *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness... Please, I beg you to reconsider. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I am aware that you took offense to my disobeying your order... But... You cannot ask me to leave you alone and undefended! I am a royal knight. It is my duty and honor to ride by your side and defend you on the field of battle. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness, please! On bended knee, I beg this of you. *'Elincia:' Would you stop defending me if I stripped you of your title? *'Geoffrey:' ...T-take away my knighthood? *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I see. I had no idea you wanted to avoid me this badly. *'Elincia:' No, Geoffrey. That's not-- *'Geoffrey:' I may have spoken out of turn, but all I wanted was to honor my oath and shield you from harm. I'm sorry... *'Elincia:' Wait... Geoffrey! Geoffrey! A Support *'Elincia:' I've listened to all that you've had to say, Geoffrey. Now it's time for you to hear me out. *'Geoffrey:' By your command. *'Elincia:' You fight too hard and take too many risks to protect me in combat. *'Geoffrey:' Is that not what a knight is sworn to do? *'Elincia:' But you put yourself at grave risk! *'Geoffrey:' It is true. I have felt the bite of steel several times while protecting you... But I would do so again without a thought! *'Elincia:' You promised me long ago that you wouldn't needlessly jeopardize your life for my sake. I guess you don't value your life after all. *'Geoffrey:' Your Highness... *'Elincia:' I know you think I should stay at camp and rest on silken pillows without suiting up for battle. But... There's no way I could stand... Stand seeing someone so dear to me die just beyond my grasp. So...now you know why I asked this of you. *'Geoffrey:' I don't know if you realize all that you've done for the soldiers. Do you see how you have raised the spirits of the Crimean soldiers since you began fighting alongside them? Their princess herself leads the charge! She doesn't ask the soldiers to risk their lives without risking her own. They adore you. And that is why we win our battles. They fight with a ferocity no other force could possibly match. They will win at any cost. *'Elincia:' ... *'Geoffrey:' I admit I have been fighting recklessly. ...I did so knowing you were near me. I knew you'd be by my side if I were gravely wounded. *'Elincia:' Yet... You feel me a burden. *'Geoffrey:' I can't imagine fighting without you anymore. If you do hold my life dear, please keep fighting.Lead us to victory! *'Elincia:' Oh, Geoffrey. I'm so sorry I brought you so much torment. I misunderstood you. I am...so immature. *'Geoffrey:' I disobeyed your direct orders. That's no badge of honor, either. *'Elincia:' I'm sure I'll keep causing you troubles...but please...never leave my side, Geoffrey. *'Geoffrey:' Princess Elincia...My life and blade are yours. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports